PROJECT SUMMARY - CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES The Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC), which was established in 1971, has a longstanding commitment to cancer research and education. From its inception, the AECC has been dedicated to educating trainees and faculty about the mechanisms governing cancer occurrence and progression, and promoting the application of this information for the effective prevention, detection and treatment of cancer. The AECC is also committed to improving the health and well-being of the Bronx population, through education, cancer prevention and a focus on better patient outcomes. The AECC's educational mission has been enhanced by the College's relationship with Montefiore. First established in 1963, this relationship was strengthened in 2009 with an agreement to more effectively collaborate in clinical care, medical research and teaching. The AECC currently has over 150 members from 18 academic departments, who conduct basic, clinical, population, and translational cancer research. AECC members are committed educators who serve in programs that focus on trainees at different levels of their scientific education, from high school, undergraduate, and graduate students, to residents, postdoctoral/clinical fellows and junior faculty. The AECC also has a longstanding commitment to fostering the career development of its physicians in academic oncology through a broad range of clinical oncology and oncology-related fellowship programs in hematology/oncology, gynecologic oncology, pediatric oncology, pediatric neuro-oncology, radiation oncology, pathology and oncologic surgery. These training programs are enriched by Einstein's robust career and professional development program that targets predoctoral students, postdoctoral/clinical fellows and junior faculty. In addition, educational activities are enhanced by the monthly AECC Distinguished Lecture series, Oncology Core, Oncology Clinical Case and Oncology Basic Science Conferences, AECC research program meetings, weekly departmental seminars, which are often cancer- related, and predoctoral and postdoctoral work-in-progress presentations. In summary, our robust Cancer Research Career Enhancement activities oversee an extensive network of training and career development opportunities for trainees and faculty at all levels to provide a rich educational environment for the promotion of cancer research.